


O Mistress Mine

by Lempo Soi (Lemposoi)



Category: Son of a Witch - Maguire, Wicked - Maguire
Genre: 1000-3000 words, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Pegging, challenge: kink_bingo, over 1000 words, sonnetfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemposoi/pseuds/Lempo%20Soi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glinda takes what she can have, knowing she'll be left wanting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Mistress Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently some people are squicked by magically appearing girl!penis so consider this your warning.

_O Mistress mine, where are you roaming?  
O, stay and hear; your true love's coming,  
That can sing both high and low:  
Trip no further, pretty sweeting;  
Journeys end in lovers meeting,  
Every wise man's son doth know.  
What is love? 'Tis not hereafter;  
Present mirth hath present laughter;  
What's to come is still unsure:  
In delay there lies not plenty;  
Then, come kiss me, sweet and twenty,  
Youth's a stuff will not endure._  
          - William Shakespeare, _Twelfth Night_, Act II, Scene III

 

On some level Glinda must have known that this was the last week they'd be together. She wasn't voicing it or admitting it, but she knew and Elphaba noticed it. She figured that was also why they were suddenly fucking like bunnies.

It started the night the boys went to the Philosophy Club. When the two of them got back to the dorm, before any of the important things could be said, Glinda threw Elphaba down on the bed and stripped her, lips and teeth all over her skin before Elphaba could so much as object. Not that she did.

Glinda made small noises like an animal in pain as Elphaba shoved her fingers inside her. She even grabbed her wrist to force them in deeper.

She couldn't stop the important things, though. They rolled on. Elphaba was going to the Emerald City and she would force the Wizard to take notice of Animal rights, one way or another. She hadn't been all that surprised when Glinda had clung on, although she had been more than a little touched.

Glinda even jumped her bones in the carriage.

They were riding through a stretch of woodland in the night, darkness all around. Glinda drew up Elphaba's skirts beneath the blanket they were sharing. Despite the absurdity of their situation, Elphaba, knowing it was likely she'd not be returning from the Emerald City, couldn't bring herself to resist. She bit the corner of the blanket instead and sank lower on her seat, opened her knees and let Glinda finger her slick.

The girl had magic in her fingertips.

Even so Elphaba wasn't nearly done by the time Glinda slid her fingers out and licked them clean. "Oh, please," Elphaba growled, "you can't just--"

"Shh," Glinda said and picked up the bag she kept between her feet on the carriage floor. She fumbled inside it, found something Elphaba couldn't make out in the dark and snuggled back up to her. "It's going to be a little cold at first."

Elphaba felt a shock go through her body as she recognized the shape pressed up against her thigh. "You can't be serious," she hissed in a whisper. "You actually brought that?"

The shadow that was Glinda's head nodded eagerly. "I want you to do me with it, right here." She ran the tip of the item along the inside of Elphaba's thigh, bringing up goosebumps on her green skin.

"Okay," said Elphaba at last.

It had been a gift from Crope and Tibbett. Lurline only knew where they'd bought it, but though they'd both told the boys off, they hadn't returned the gift, either.

"Put it on," Glinda said, climbing up into Elphaba's lap, apparently having given up all pretence of hiding what they were up to, not that there was anyone to see them on a lonely road like this.

Elphaba braced her boots on the floor of the carriage, lifting her hips, and slipped the straps of the item around her hips. Then, with a grunt, she slid one half of the double-ended dildo inside herself. It was made of some wonderful, bendy material that by now fit her like a glove – or rather, she fit it.

"Oh, please hurry," Glinda moaned, straddling Elphaba, her hands lost in Elphaba's hair.

"Come on then, you goose," said Elphaba, picked up Glinda by her hips and pulled her over the other end. She cried out like a bird, voice trained small, her face twisted with pleasure in the moonlight.

The bumping on the road slammed their bodies together, again and again.

*

Years passed.

Elphaba wore a full maunt's outfit with a veil, her hands hidden in black gloves. It was a good disguise. Maunts went where they liked and few guards dared do more than ask them to speak to prove they were women, even in high-security installations. She stood with her black dress flapping behind her in a sudden gust of wind before the prettily ornamented hotel, looking for all the world like a black rag tossed on a wedding cake.

She looked up at the windows, wondering which one was Glinda's. Then she walked into the burgundy-carpeted, glittering lobby and asked.

"Tell her it's about her hat," she said. "A terrible mean thing has something to say about it."

Ten minutes later she was standing in a room which was, if possible, even more ostentatious than the lobby, Glinda bedecked in a matching outfit in the middle of it, shivering, her eyes big, her ringed fingers twisting together.

_How different she looks_, Elphaba thought silently behind her veil. _Older. More worn. Unhappy?_ But still beautiful. Her beauty had never been in the glitter. It was in the corners of her mouth, the width of her forehead, and in the secret mind wrapped inside.

"Is it you?" Glinda asked. "Please, don't just stand there and look at me like that!"

Slowly, Elphaba removed a glove. At the first glimpse of green skin, Glinda let out a little shriek and tackled her.

Ten minutes later they were both naked, clothes and jewelry scattered across the room in a pathway leading up to the loveseat.

"This is surprisingly like the last time I saw you," said Elphaba before Glinda stopped her tongue with her own.

After ten more minutes they were both a little stickier and a little happier than before. Elphaba lay in boneless satisfaction on the cramped seat, her long limbs sprawled over it, Glinda small and warm on top of her.

"I guess now it would be tasteless of me to enquire after your husband's health," Elphaba said, stroking Glinda's ear.

"Oh, him," Glinda said, toying with a strand of silky black hair, and that told Elphaba all she needed to know about her marriage. "If you hadn't left, there wouldn't have been a husband. You know that."

Elphaba's heart skipped a beat. "That's not what you said back then..."

"I was a silly twit." Glinda raised herself up by her elbows and just looked at Elphaba, as if she was searching her face was answers to questions it was too late to ask.

Guilt snuck into Elphaba's veins like dirty tiny spiders. Why did it feel so much like yearning?

Why had she come? She might be dead tomorrow. She couldn't afford sentimentality. She wasn't just responsible for herself anymore...

But she was more herself than she had been, because of bloody Fiyero. She thought for a moment of telling Glinda about him, but no – things were complicated enough as they were. "Kiss me," she said instead, and Glinda did.

"Let me inside you," Glinda moaned against her mouth after a moment.

"You've been inside me plenty of times," said Elphaba, her breath catching in her throat as Glinda's wet fingertip circled her clit, fast and insistent.

"Not like this. Wait." Glinda sat up suddenly, leaving Elphaba suddenly alone on her back on the burgundy upholstery. Glinda closed her eyes and began to mutter.

Elphaba still had no gift in magic, but she recognized it when she saw it. "What are you doing?"

Glinda said the last of the words and opened her eyes to smile at Elphaba, a heady, beautific smile behind mussed golden curls. Elphaba felt something suddenly poking her in her thigh, and looked down to Glinda's crotch. Sure enough...

Elphaba let out a short bark of laughter. "Where did you learn that?"

"Never you mind," said Glinda. "Please?"

Elphaba grinned and wrapped her legs around Glinda , pulling her closer.

Glinda reached between them and soon enough warm flesh filled Elphaba. She bent back, gasping. It was nothing like it was with Fiyero. Glinda was warm and woman-smelling on top of her, her soft skin slick against her own, her pretty face flushed with pleasure. Elphaba's toes curled and pointed towards the ceiling as Glinda began to fuck her, softly at first, then faster, sweeter.

Her cries still sounded like bird calls.

The pleasure mixed with remorse and need and sorrow and the last vestiges of love for a life about to be given. Elphaba answered Glinda's calls with her own guttural cries as their bodies danced together in a bubble of sex-heat.

The world went white and gold.

*

Years later and in a different house in the Emerald City, Lady Glinda, older more ostentatious still, stood tied up in heavy skirts, jewels and corsets, her flesh pushed back in as deep as it would go, welts and weights all around her. The room glittered. Her life glittered.

She regarded the face of a young man in clothes that were little more than rags. She searched for her lover's features in his, but could only find her own eyes in his face staring back at her, into her, tearing the glitter away.  
 


End file.
